Armorwing
|Known Individuals = Bandit (Snotlout Gets the Axe and Dragons: Rise of Berk); Coldsnap (Rise of Berk)}} The Armorwing is a large dragon of the Mystery Class that made its debut in ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'', most noted for its uncanny habit of wielding metal to its body. Official Description Physical Appearance This dragon has a tan-coloured head similar to that of a Monstrous Nightmare, as noted by its under-bite, nasal horn between two large nostrils, bulging yellow eyes and a pair of twisted horns. While its body is soft and unprotected like that of a Boneknapper, this dragon collects and fuses metal to its skin. Primary areas protected are its chest, neck and tail. The Armorwing looks like a mix between, or a hybrid of a Monstrous Nightmare, a Boneknapper and a Sword Stealer. While the appearance of this dragon does not change as drastically as other dragons do, the Titan Wing in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk'' has lime green skin and seems to take a liking to collecting sharper scraps of metal and fusing them along its neck. It also appears to have longer wing bones. Abilities Firepower Its blinding flames are incredibly bright, often emitting sparks, and is able to disorient the vision of other dragons. This causes its vision to be foggy, dim and hard to focus. Their fire is hot enough to melt and fuse metals to its body. Its fire consistency is similar to that of a Deadly Nadder, though it has the same elements that compose a Night Fury's blast. Metal Armor Unlike the Boneknapper which hoards dragons bones and uses them, this dragon is able to make armor out of metal by welding it together on its vulnerable, non-scaly skin. The characteristic is also shared by the Sword Stealer. It was able to endure many attacks from a Monstrous Nightmare like Hookfang. Their armor is said to be 'ever-expanding', with these dragons constantly adding to their collection of scrap metals. Speed and Agility Armorwings have been shown to be able to travel at fast speeds and with surprising agility with all that metal armor on its body as if it doesn't hold them back at all. Endurance and Stamina Armorwings have proven to be sturdy opponents. It has been shown enduring attacks from Monstrous Nightmare, blocking their attacks with their wings. As their body is protected by metal, this makes the dragon all the more less susceptible to such attacks. Their stamina can once again be proven by the fact that they can fly easily even with the weight of metal against their backs. Behavior and Personality Armorwings spend a lot of time searching for metal scraps and adding them to their piles of metal--from goblets to axes. Due to their dependency on these materials, they guard them closely, often appearing as fiercely territorial. When approached, they will not hesitate defend themselves and their precious loot of metals, as shown in "Snotlout Gets the Axe", where an Armorwing immediately attacked Snotlout and Hiccup. In addition to its hostility, this dragon prefers living aloft. Unlike many dragons that live in packs or swarms, this dragon is said to enjoy being alone with its treasures. Weaknesses An Armorwing is vulnerable without it's armor, due to its soft scales. This makes them potential victims to Smothering Smokebreaths, a species of dragon that collects metal. When left without an armor, an Armorwing would seem hopelessly fragile and vulnerable, often flailing aimlessly and refusing to take off. Training Not much is said about training Armorwings, but like most dragons, bonding with them requires trust. while they appear aggressive and somewhat stand-offish, helping them again and proving yourself as no threat will assure them that the human is trustworthy. As seen when Hiccup defeated a battle against Smokebreaths and passed the Armorwing a piece of scrap metal, the Armorwing gladly accepted it and dipped its head in gratitude. Appearances DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Race to the Edge: 'The first appearance of an Armorwing takes place in "Snotlout Gets the Axe", in which Snotlout loses his ceremonial axe and has to recover it, only to find it in the claws of an Armorwing, Bandit. Unable to recover it from a very aggressive Bandit, they head to Breakneck Bog to round up some Smokebreaths. The smaller dragons promptly looted Bandit of all his metal, leaving him defenseless. The gang soon realizes their mistake and quickly lead the Smokebreaths away with the remaining metals. Hiccup then offers him a scrap of metal, much to Bandit's delight. Games [[Dragons: Rise of Berk|'Dragons: Rise of Berk:]]' '''This dragon appeared in ''Rise of Berk, along with its Titan Wing form and two other individuals--Bandit, from the original series, and Coldsnap. [[School of Dragons|'School of Dragons:']]' '''Armorwings then became available in ''School of Dragons promptly after the release of the episode. Trivia *The Armorwing's head and other body parts, such as its knee spikes, look like the bones that the Boneknapper uses. This could mean that most of the Boneknapper's bone armor come from this dragon. *The Armorwing is the first species to be named by Hiccup. *In an article from ''School of Dragons'', it is referred to as "Armor Wing" but that just might be a spelling error. *It is the first franchise dragon with an "A" at the beginning of its name. *It is the third dragon respectively, to protect its body using armor, the first being the Boneknapper, and the second being the Sword Stealer. *It's also the third dragon with the word "wing" in its name. Notes and References External Links * * Category:Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons Category:Mystery class